Wings tucked in
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Two-shot. Max is done. She has played the School's game for too long. Fang is gone, Angel is dead, Ella is in the School and Jeb and her mum were missing. Plus the world was ending and there's nothing she can do about it. She just wants it all to end. With last goodbyes she climbs the Eiffel tower and jumps, with her wings in. Can Fang save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

I felt numb. My whole body tingled in numbness and my brain felt dead. I couldn't feel anything but pain. Actually, for the past two months I hadn't felt anything but pain.

Ever since Angel had been taken from me, from this world. Ever since Fang had left us, left me when I needed him most.

I sat on the couch; I had barely left it since the others had dragged me away from the explosion after we learnt of Angel's death.

"Max?" Nudge asked.

I didn't say anything. I hadn't talked in two months. I didn't even know if I could. I just continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Max. We need to leave. We need to save the world" She told me again.

Lately all of them had been telling me this over and over again.

Why? Why should I save the world? What good has it done me lately? It took my baby. It took my everything. I was tired to doing what the whitecoats wanted me to do. They had taken my baby, taken my sister, and probably taken my mum and Jeb. For all I knew they were all dead.

I was going to prove I wasn't just their creation to do with what they please. I was going to prove I still had my will power; I was still my own person. And I was going to do this by doing the one thing they wouldn't expect or like. I was going to die.

I stood up and everyone looked at me.

"Max?" Dylan asked with a confused look.

"I'm going for a walk" I lied, my voice breaking, sounding raw and flat.

"Max, stay here" Gazzy said softly.

"You guys have been telling me for months to get out. Now I am" I said.

"Don't do anything stupid" Iggy said.

"I won't" I lied again.

"Max, before you go, there's something you need to know" Nudge said and I raised my eyebrow at her like I cared.

"We called Fang a few days ago. He's on his way back" Iggy said.

My heart jumped. Fang was coming back? For a split second I felt a bit better. But then darkness washed back over me as I remembered why I was sad in the first place. He had left me when I needed him.

So now he'd see what it's like to be left. To have someone you love think they're better off without you.

Without a word I just walked out of the room and headed out to the streets. Without caring who was around I snapped open my wings and took off into the sky.

The wind in my hair made me feel a bit better but at the same time I was glad this would be my last time flying. Maybe up in heaven or wherever I was going, people would accept me. I heard God was pretty nice like that.

I aimlessly flew around looking for a few nice buildings to jump from. Without even knowing why I noticed I had flown to the Eiffel tower.

I perched up on the top of it and looked down. Cars and people looked so small from up here, perfect.

I stood up and tucked my wings in as tight as they went. I looked up into the sky, threw my head back and opened my mouth.

"My name is Maximum Ride! I am 15 years old and I was born in a lab! I have wings and spent my life in a dog create being experimented on! Those sick scientists took everything away from me! No I'm going to take everything from you!" I screamed as loud as I could until my throat was raw and tears poured down my face.

I opened my arms and fell backwards. I felt the rush of the fall and opened my eyes as the ground rushed up towards me.

I was going to die.

Suddenly I hit something hard, but not hard enough to be the ground. Someone had caught me. I looked up into the face of my saviour.

It wasn't Fang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And i'm really really sorry to the people who wont like this chapter, but this is just how i always planned it. Please dont hate **

* * *

**Max's POV**

I stared up into my saviours turquoise eyes. They looked down at me in shock, in fear, in pain.

"Dylan?" I croaked but he stayed silent as he flew away from the tower.

Surprisingly I didn't try to wriggle out of his grasp, I just took hold of his shirt with one hand for steadiness and let him fly me away.

Within a few minutes he had flown to a hill out of sight from the city. He flew down and placed me on my feet.

"Dylan?" I asked as he stood there with his back to me.

"What were you thinking Max?" he asked, still not turning around to look at me.

"I-I don't know" I whispered.

He suddenly whipped around and looked at me with such intensity and some anger. I had never seen Dylan like this, he was always the mellow, soft one.

"You tried to kill yourself. What were you thinking Max? Were you just going to leave everyone behind? Iggy is always lost, always scared. He cant see Max! Were you just going to leave him in the dark? He lost Angel. He would have lost you and Fang, suddenly making him the leader, he cant do that, he wouldn't have survived. Nudge loves you! She isn't the happy kid I first met, she doesn't talk anymore, it's been months since I've seen her smile and you were just going to leave her! She's had more loss in her life than anyone should have to have! And what about poor Gazzy? He just lost his little sister, and now he was going to loose his big sister as well? Stop being so selfish Max! Your not the only one whose hurt and just wants to give up on everything! I always thought you were the strong one of the flock, but your not, you looked for the easy option. You were just going to leave. That makes you worse than Fang. That makes you selfish and weak" he yelled at me.

I took a step back, his words stung like he had just slapped me in the face. They stung because they were true.

For the first time in months, a tear trickled down my face. That one tear seemed to cause a reaction because after that they just flooded out. He stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Max, but you needed to hear it. You needed to know your needed and you cant leave" he whispered in my hair and I buried my face into his chest.

We just stood like for what seemed like hours before I dried my tears and could talk.

"She's gone. She's dead and its all my fault" I whispered to him and he pulled away a bit so he could look at me.

"No it's not Max. It was just something that happened. You couldn't have stopped it. Just imagine Max, she could be up there watching us now. She wouldn't be judged wherever she is, she would be at peace" he whispered and that thought actually comforted me.

"She'd be jumping up and down cursing at me for being to stupid" I said with a small smile and Dylan smiled at me, making my smile slowly grow a bit bigger.

"Feel better?" he asked. I thought about it so I could answer honestly.

"Yes" I said.

I felt more at peace. Sure I was still sad and horrified at what happened, but I felt like now I was on the way to recovery.

"Wanna go home?" he asked.

"We don't have a home" I frowned.

"Home is where your loved ones are" he said cornily but I didn't say anything because he was right.

"Let's go home" I said.

I surprised myself as I reached over and took his hand in mine, lacing our fingers. He looked at me and I looked up at him.

"Thank you Dylan" I whispered.

"I'll always be there Max, I'll always be there to take you away from the edge" he said, not in a romantic way, but in a obvious determined way.

I didn't know what to say, so I pulled him to a stop and stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him. At first he didn't react in shock, but then he kissed me back. With Fang it had always been fireworks to kiss him, nut Dylan felt like magic.

Fang and I had something once, but it left the day he left me. People change, people take different roads and make different choices. Fang had made his choice, and I had made mine.

Dylan was my choice. He had been there for me throughout all this, he never left. He wanted to be with me, he wanted to help me. He wanted to fix me. And I wanted him too.

In the back of my mind I knew Fang was coming back, but it was too late, I had made up my mind.

"Max, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Dylan asked.

"I'm sure" I said kissing him again but he pulled away.

"First you have to know this. I will always be there for you, I love you Max. And I love you because you're so amazing and everything I could want, not because they say I have to. This is my choice" he said and I smiled.

"And you're my choice. I love you Dylan" I said and kissed him again and he let me.


End file.
